30 Days OTP Challenge
by Mel Beppo
Summary: Serie de viñetas y drabbles de las diversas parejas de Haikyuu! Para cumplir con el reto de Naegi Justice-chan. Que lo disfruten n.n
1. Holding hands (Kagehina)

**Disclaimar** : Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Furudate- sensei.

Holaa *w*

Aquí estoy, con el primer capitulo de esta serie de viñetas, para cumplir con el reto de **Naegi Justice-chan** : 30 days otp challenge!

Se supone que los treinta días deben ser de mi otp, pero hay demasiadas parejas de haikyuu que me gustan así que todos las viñetas serán de parejas diferentes (seguramente mas de una llegara a repetirse).

Las que podrán encontrar aquí serán:

-Kagehina

-Kurotsukki

-Bokuaka

-Daisuga

-Asanoya

-Tanashita

-Levyaku

-Iwaoi

Y algún que otro shipper que olvide poner en la lista anterior...

Decidí empezar con un Kagehina por el cumpleaños de Tobio-chan!

Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía y comportamiento OoC que puedan encontrar.

Sin nada mas que decir: disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Día 1: Holding hands/Tomándose de las manos.**

Cuando Hinata le dijo "¡Kageyama, tengamos una cita!" realmente se sorprendió.

Es verdad que ya llevaban dos meses saliendo, y nunca habían tenido una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero eso no era nada que ellos necesitasen ¿cierto?

...Tal vez el azabache era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

Así que ahí se encontraban ambos, caminando entre la multitud y el griterío del centro comercial.

Cuando le pregunto al pelinaranja si había un lugar el cual quisiera visitar, el respondió que no había ninguno en particular, que el simple hecho de dar un paseo como una pareja normal estaría bien para el.

El pequeño chico miró las vidrieras y termino comprándose varias cosas. CD's de música, libros que necesitaba para la escuela y un par de videojuegos que Kenma le recomendó alguna vez. Tobio se limitaba a seguirlo y escucharlo.

Sinceramente, no entendía a Shouyou. El decía querer tener una cita, pero lo que estaban haciendo no era muy diferente a las salidas que solían tener cuando aun no eran novios.

-¡...eyama! ¡Kageyama!- salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho al Nº 10 nombrarle.

-¿Q-Que sucede?- por la expresión de Hinata, supuso que le había llamado unas cuantas veces.

La carnada de Karasuno soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza y cansancio.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa ya...-

El azabache frunció notablemente el ceño y se acerco al mas bajo.

-No pongas esa cara cuando eres tu el que quiso venir al centro comercial. Pudiste escoger cualquier otro lugar mejor para tener una cita.- el pelinaranja se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para luego sonreír amargamente.

-Kageyama, para que una cita sea de verdad, el lugar a donde vayamos no importa, lo que importa es lo que hagamos. Las parejas suelen besarse, abrazarse, tomarse de la mano...Yo solo quería hacer esa clase de cosas contigo, simplemente eso.- su mirada se clavo en el suelo y en sus pies, que se movían nerviosamente.-Supongo que la próxima podremos tener una cita de verdad... Volvamos a casa ¿si?-

-...-

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, en silencio. En cuanto cruzaron el gran umbral, Tobio tomo la mano de su novio. Hinata sintió su boca abrirse de asombro y sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente.

-E-Es solo que tu te pierdes fácilmente, y n-nunca miras por donde vas, así q-que... ¡Deja de verme de esa forma!- Shouyou soltó una carcajada, mientras veía como el armador se colocaba si capucha para intentar ocultar el rojo carmín que curio sus mejillas. Ambos reanudaron su caminata nuevamente.

Hinata estaba feliz. Realmente lo estaba.

Tanto que cuando cerro sus ojos para sonreír, no pudo evitar chocar con un farol.

Le quedo una marca en la frente, pero eso no importaba.

El seguía feliz.

* * *

No estoy muy segura de si es una viñeta o un drabble...

En fin, muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Los reviews son bienvenidos!


	2. Cuddling somewhere (Kurotsukki)

**Disclaimar:** Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Furudate- sensei.

Hola de nuevo!

Hoy les traigo un Kurotsukki, que es mi pareja preferida.

 _Cuddling somewhere_ se traduciría como acurrucarse/abrazar con suavidad/acariciar/hacer mimos, en alguna parte... o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijeron que significa.

Ahora...¡A leer!

* * *

 **Dia 2: Cuddling somewhere.**

Tsukishima se estaba conteniendo mucho para no echar a su novio de su casa. Esta bien, hace un buen tiempo que no se veían, el también lo extrañaba y demás ¡Pero tenia un examen el día siguiente, a primera hora! De verdad necesitaba estudiar.

-Kuroo, enserio, si no te quedas quieto voy a tirarte de la cama.- gruño mientras alejaba al moreno, una vez mas, de el.

-¡Oh, por favor Tsukki! Al menos déjame abrazarte y dormir.- el ex-capitán de Nekoma paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio, quien le seguía negando atención,

-No puedo estudiar si estas molestando.-

-¿Molestando? Lo único que necesitas es mantener tus ojos en ese jodido libro. Un abrazo no va a impedirte hacer eso ¿o si?- el enojo y la irritación se empezaban a notar en la voz del mayor.

-Es incomodo.- Tetsuro se alejo un poco del chico de lentes, para poder mirarlo mas de frente.-

-Kei, vine desde Tokyo en mi día libre para estar contigo, y me quedare el fin de semana también. Tu fuiste quien me dijo que lo hiciera. Entonces ¿por que estas actuando tan frió ahora, eh?-

-Y-Ya lo dije. Necesito estudiar...-

-¡¿Vas a seguir usando esa excusa de que mi contacto te impide hacerlo?! ¡Dime lo que te sucede!- el tono demandante de Kuroo le puso los pelos de punta, le obligo a tener miedo. Tenia miedo de tener una pelea en la que su novio realmente se enfadara y decidiera dejarlo. No soportaría eso.

Así que las palabras fluyeron de su boca, guiadas por ese miedo.

-¡N-No puedo concentrarme cuando te siento tan cerca mio ¿ok?! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti! ¡Bien, lo dije! ¡¿Estas contento ahora?!- Tsukishima curio su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y la sangre se acumulo en su rostro a una velocidad violenta, se podría decir.

-¡Joder, Tsukki! ¡Eso ha sido demasiado lindo! ¡Solo has hecho que quiera abrazarte aun mas!- tal como un gato lo haria, el moreno se abalanzo sobre Kei, repartiendo besos por sus mejillas.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Oye!- el menor empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

-...¿Que tal si te abrazo hasta dormirme? Una vez que yo este dormido, podrás estudiar tranquilo ¡Por favor!- el rubio suspiro, sabia que una vez que Kuroo se ponía así de necesitado de cariño, no había forma de escapar.

Así que termino aceptando.

Estuvo unos treinta minutos acariciando el pelo que, de lejos, parecía mal cuidado y enredado, pero en realidad era suave e incluso olía bien. Si, Kei tubo el coraje de oler el cabello de su novio mientras dormía. La cabeza de Tetsuro reposaba en el hueco de su cuello, su nariz le hacia cosquillas cuando se movía entre sueños. Su mano se aferraba con firmeza a su cadera, a pesar de estar dormido.

Tsukishima miro su libro en la mesita de noche, frunciendo el ceño.

Tetsuro tenia razón en cuanto a lo del día libre y el fin de semana.

¿Por que debía estar estudiando cuando podía estar así con su novio, sintiendo su cálido aliento contra su cuello, su cuerpo pegado al suyo cómodamente?

...

¡A la mierda el examen! Ya se ocuparía de esa materia en el próximo semestre.

Paso las manos por la espalda del moreno, disfrutando de esa sensación de seguridad que este emanaba. Era un tanto adictiva.

De hecho, todo en ese chico era adictivo. Tal vez, demasiado.


End file.
